Kirby's Epic Yarn-The Galactic Tournament
by Sword knight7
Summary: Don't let the yellow felt crown fool you. With a personality as spunky as a pair of rainbow leg warmers and a heart as warm as a wool sweater, Prince Fluff is so much more than the heir to the Patch Land throne. For the first time, Fluff is representing his kingdom at the Galactic Council. But it's King Dedede's turn to host the council, and he's decided to "spice things up..."


Note- Please pardon the fabric and yarn puns. Kirby's Epic Yarn just gives me 'sew' much 'material' to work with (;

I took a deep breath. I was standing in my room at Patch Castle, holding in my hand the magic sock that would transport me to Dreamland.

For years, my kingdom, Patch Land had remained attached and unknown to other worlds. But after Kirby had assisted me in defeating the evil sorcerer Yin Yarn, who'd attempted to conquer my kingdom, I'd gladly agreed to form an alliance with Dreamland. However, an alliance meant attending an annual meeting between kingdoms across the galaxy, the Galactic Council. I was excited for the opportunity to expand Patch Land's trade and alliances, but I couldn't say I wasn't nervous. After all, I was probably the only Patch Landian any of them had ever seen, and well, being made of yarn wasn't exactly inconspicuous.

 _C'mon, Fluff,_ I told myself. _Kirby'll be there_. _You'll be fine._

Gathering my courage, I closed my eyes and focused. The magic sock lifted out of my hand and began to glow. My stomach clenched as I shrank to the size of a button and sailed into the top of the sock. I wasn't sure if it was the dizzying motion… or simply nerves.

"Hey Fluff!"

I looked up to see my pal, Kirby, holding a sock identical to my own. "Hiya, Kirbs."

"You ready for the Galactic Council?"

"Hardly. I wish you could come."

Kirby smiled. "Guess what? I can!"

I raised a felt eyebrow. "I thought only rulers were allowed."

Kirby lowered his gaze. "Yeah, but since my home planet's pretty much… gone, I'm going as its representative. Meta Knight didn't want to do it."

"Oh." I said. I'd forgotten that besides Kirby, Meta Knight and a few others, the people of Pop-Star had died off during the war. "I guess the same goes for Sword Knight and Blade Knight, since Ironia was… you know."

To my surprise, Kirby smiled. "Yes, and you won't believe who they brought with them!"

"Who?" I asked excitedly.

Kirby grinned slyly. "You'll find out."

"Yes, I will," I said. "Let's go."

I scanned the crowd, looking for Sword Knight's teal helmet above the nobles, the most defining feature I remembered from the photos Kirby showed me. Blade wasn't nearly as tall as his friend, but they were supposedly inseparable, so find one, you find two.

"Nothing," I said, adjusting my yellow fabric crown nervously. "I guess we'll have to mingle."

The two of us got more than a few odd looks as we trekked through the crowd. It wasn't everyday you saw the ruler of a yarn and fabric kingdom chatting with a heroic Star Warrior at a royal gala. Even in my head that sounded strange.

Kirby gazed longingly at the tables piled high with cakes, pies, and delicate finger sandwiches. "Could we-".

I rolled my eyes. "Are you ever _not_ hungry, Kirbs?"

"No, not really," Kirby admitted. "But you're not much better, oh heir to the Patch Land throne. Remember that… 'cake eating duel' you called it?"

My sky blue yarn blushed a shade darker. I was about to open my mouth to retort when I heard the sound of clanking armor behind me.

"Kirby!" Sword Knight said, skidding to a stop with Blade and… who was that?

It was a young man, in armor almost identical to Sword's, but about an inch shorter. A heavy, two-handed sword gleamed the same shade of gold as the stylized crescent on the side of his royal blue helm.

"This is Glaive Knight*," Sword said. "Former Sergeant in the Star Warrior army, proud Ironian swordsman, and of course, my little brother."

I smiled. "Pleased to meet you. I am Prince Fluff Patch II, heir to the throne of Patch Land." I bent into the princely bow my father had drilled into my head. "I'm very pleased to meet you."

— Glaive stared at me for a few seconds, then burst into laughter. "Stars, are all royals this formal?"

I blushed. "Sorry, I just thought- with you being a knight and all…" I stuck out my hand. "Nice to meet you, Glaive." He shook it, and I looked over my shoulder at Sword. "I guess we haven't technically met yet either."

Sword Knight shrugged. "Kirby told Blade and I all about you, and any friend of his is a friend of mine. Besides…" He glanced at his friend like they were sharing a private joke. "Unlike Sir Glaive Knight over here, me and Blade used to be bandits, so formality's not our biggest concern."

This surprised me. Kirby had described all his friends and enemies back in Dreamland during his visits, but the Pop-Star warrior never mentioned this particular detail. Yet the way Sword said it, like it was simply a fact of life, one he and Blade had left behind, made me decide to keep quiet. Instead, I asked "So, what _was_ your planet like? If you don't mind me asking."

He shook his head. "No, it's fine...can I call you Fluff?"

I nodded. "And can I call you Sword?"

He looked almost confused for a moment. "Oh, you mean the whole title thing? Yeah, I'm just Sword and always will be. Glaive's the only official knight in the family."

Glaive Knight elbowed his brother in the ribs. "Bro, you've served Meta Knight for years now. You've earned that title."

Sword ignored him. "Anyway, where were we? Right, Ironia." He sighed. "From the little I remember, it was beautiful. A long, winding river, huge flowers that bloomed year round, trees so tall it took an hour just to climb to the top."

Blade said something I couldn't make out. Either he spoke an entirely different language, or just had an extremely thick accent. All I was able to understand was a few words, "Sword" and "remember."

Sword seemed to understand every word his friend said. "Yeah, Blade, I know. My arm healed, didn't it?" He turned back to us. "Sorry, Blade was just reminding me for the _hundredth_ time about when he dared me to climb the tallest tree in the rainforest." He held out his forearm, revealing a long, jagged scar. "I never was one to refuse a challenge."

I was about to respond when a voice boomed over a microphone. Every head in the crowd turned toward a small, raised platform I hadn't noticed until that moment. Even King Dedede, the penguin-like ruler of Dreamland who'd been pigging out at the buffet table, pointed his yellow beak toward the stage.

A tall, elderly man with a long, white beard stood at the mic. "Ladies and gentlemen, kings, and queens, rulers of all kingdoms, I, King Nievus of Tundrego, am pleased to welcome you to the annual Galactic Council!"

Polite clapping.

"And I would also like to thank the ruler of Dreamland for volunteering his kingdom for this year's council. Please give a hand to our gracious host, King Dedede of Dreamland!" —The king, who'd returned to his meal once the speech started, swallowed and waddled up to the stage, his long, red robe trailing behind him.

"Well, hello folks! I am the great and powerful king Dedede, the ruler of this here kingdom!"

I resisted the urge to chuckle. Stars, to think this _extremely_ eloquent penguin was technically my trade partner. No wonder he'd appointed himself king. He couldn't exactly give a decent campaign speech.

"Now I know most years of this here festival are just a bunch of meeting and talking and blabbing on about trade and other boring stuff like that. So this year, I have done decided to make things a bit more exciting this time around."

Kings, nobles, and knights exchanged confused glances, all thinking the same thing. What in Patch Land was Dedede planning?

"This year…" he said, pausing dramatically, "...we are going to hold a tournament! Knights and warriors from every planet and kingdom may participate! Should be fun, right?" —The nobles, who'd been polite and composed until now, had a spark of excitement in their eyes that only competition could invoke. Even I, who would have been satisfied striking some new alliances, was filled with anticipation.

"Hey Kirby, you gonna enter?" I asked.

Kirby shook his head sadly. "I would, but the royals pick warriors from their kingdoms. And Dedede would never pick me." He sighed. "And I guess you can't enter either, since you didn't bring any guards with you."

I gave my friend a puzzled look. "What do you mean? Of course I'm entering!"

"But who's gonna fight for you?" Kirby asked.

I raised a black felt eyebrow. " _I_ am, of course! What, do you think I've never fought battles before? Using your own arm as a whip doesn't come naturally, Kirbs."

"I know, but…"

"Dedede said knights and warriors from every planet or kingdom, right? I battled just as many monsters as you did when we freed Patch Land from Yin-Yarn."

Kirby grinned. "You've got me there, pal. But you still don't have armor or weapons on you."

"Usually I'd say my arm is my weapon and my yarn is my armor, but I came prepared anyway." I pulled out a few spoils of metallic thread. "This yarn's pure gold and silver," I explained to Kirby. "Now watch this."

I tossed the string into the air. They swirled around my head and shoulders, weaving into fabric. A long, golden cloak wrapped around my neck and two guards strapped onto my shoulders. A perfectly fitted hilt fell into my palm, the silver blade gleaming in the Dreamland sunlight.

"Nice," Kirby said.

I shrugged. "A Patch Landian is always prepared."

"Ladies and gentlefolks!" King Dedede said. "Welcome to the first annual Galactic Tournament!"

The stadium echoed with cheers. Kirby waved at me from the stands.

"Let me introduce our competitors. From the kingdom of Tundrego, Sir Polaris!" A knight in a combination of iron and furs bowed. "A Pyron of the planet Eureas, General Ekanon!" The armor clad warrior knocked a flaming arrow in his bow. "Hailing from the planet of Ironia, Dreamland's own... Sword Knight!" Sword raises his golden blade to the sky.

Wait, Sword Knight? Why didn't Dedede pick Meta Knight to represent Dreamland? He was up to something…

Dedede continued, "And last but not least… Prince Fluff Patch of Patchland!" —The crowd was silent for a long moment. A few began to clap politely, but the applause died quickly. My heart sank. Maybe I shouldn't have entered… I was a royal after all… — _No, Fluff,_ I told myself. _You deserve to compete just as much as anyone. Show em' they should never underestimate a Patch Landian. Do it for your kingdom._

"Anyways…" King Dedede said. "All our competitors will take part in three different challenges. The first task will test their speed and agility. Bring out that there obstacle course!" — The ground tumbled as a panel opened in the dirt floor. From it rose a huge platform covered in ropes, precarious wood planks, and pits of mud underneath. The crowd gasped.

—Dedede chuckled. "The competitors must attempt to reach the other side of the course _without_ getting a speck of mud on their armor!"

That wouldn't be easy. But neither was governing a kingdom. I lined up at the end of the course with the other competitors. Sir Polaris looked like he'd seen many battles. Sword had years of training under the greatest Star Warrior in the galaxy, as well as skills only a bandit can pick up. But I had an advantage as well.

Waddle Doo, the one-eyed captain of Dedede's royal guard, stood on a raised platform. He lifted his sword into the air, then brought it down in one smooth stroke. The race was on. —I focused my power, willing my yarn body to unravel, becoming one long strand. My opponents gaped at me as I dove into the course, slithering easily through the ropes and planks like a serpent. _Yes!_ I thought. _I've got this in the bag!_ But I'd spoke too soon.

I felt a sudden tug on the end of my body. I turned to find my "tail" firmly tangled around a wooden support pole. As I struggled to extract myself from this mess, Sword came rushing past me He slid over the final rope to land spotless on the opposite side. With a last great effort, I turned back into my normal form, rolling to the ground beside Sword Knight. —-Sword offered me his hand, pulling me up. "Thanks, Sword. Nice job."

He shrugged. "Compared to an Ironian jungle? That was nothing." He smiled. "I guess you'll be my opponent next round."

"But what about…".

I turned around to find the other competitors gasping for breath a few yards away. Both Sir Polaris of Tundrego and the Pyronian, Ekanon had large smears of mud on their breastplates and helmets.

"Sir Sword Knight of Dreamland is victorious, with Prince Fluff of Patch Land in a close second!" Dedede announced. "And it seems not one but two of our contestants have been disqualified, so we're gonna be moving on to the last challenge! Bring out the beasts!"

A small army of Waddle Dees worked together to open a massive door on the side of the arena. From it emerged two fearsome creatures, huge lions with manes made of fire. The bat wings sprouting from their backs were the size of Fangora's, a yarn dragon I'd once faced back in Patch Land Now, however, II was in an unfamiliar place, and I didn't have Kirby at my side this time.

"I ordered these here monsters especially for the occasion," Dedede said. "Whoever defeats one first will be the champion!" The crowd cheered in anticipation. I, on the other hand, had a literal knot in my stomach.

"Ready your swords!" Waddle Doo yelled. "On your marks! Get set! Go!"

Sword and I charged in side by side, splitting off as we approached the monsters. I drew my silver blade, slashing through the air at one of the beasts. I felt a spark of hope as it hit its mark, but my blade simply glanced off the monster's thick hide. I attacked several more times, dodging the monster's razor sharp claws and fangs, but I was growing weaker every moment and the beast was only getting angrier. I needed to rethink my strategy. My mind raced, weaving together a plan. The crowd gasped as I sheathed my sword. The monster reared its head, no doubt preparing to launch a fireball. But this time, I was ready. As the beast unhinged its jaw, I unraveled my right arm, flicking it out as a long yarn whip. As it flew, a star of energy formed at the end and wrapped around the monster's foreleg. It stumbled, roaring in surprise and rage, collapsing under its own weight onto the stadium floor. I used my momentum to swing up onto its back, where I morphed into a weight and smashed into its skull. The beast gave one final snarl before disintegrating into ashes. The crowd roared in delight as I raised my arm in victory.

"Agh!"

I turned around. Unable to defend himself with only his iron blade, Sword Knight was now pinned against the wall of the stadium, the beast's snout a few feet from him. A charred, teal helmet still covered his face, but I could see the fear in his eyes. Like his name suggested, his sword was his first companion, and like Blade or Meta Knight, he depended on it in the toughest fights. But against something its metal could not penetrate, he felt alone. My heart pounded. I knew Sword was my opponent, but he needed my help. And though I had only met him that day, I considered him a friend. "Hold on, Sword!" I yelled. I unfurled my yarn whip once more, wrapping the strand around Sword's waist. With a yank of my arm, I pulled him out of the path of a massive blast of fire.

"Thanks, Fluff," he said, getting up. "What can I do?"

I smiled, handing him my last spool of gold thread. I'll distract it. Wrap this around its legs, and-"

"—it'll fall right over." Sword finished. I like the way you think, Fluff." He gripped the spool in his gloved hand, sprinting around the side of the arena. The monster's head began to follow when I drew my sword, its silver blade gleaming in the light. The beast growled, recognizing that which had slain its brother. "Hey pepper breath!" I yelled. "Come and get me!"

The monster snarled, shaking its fiery mane. I dodged flames and slashes, shifting through forms, from snake, to weight, to parachute. Meanwhile, Sword darted between the beast's legs, wrapping the thread as he went, until his spool was empty. The monster yelped as Sword tied of the thread with a tight knot, realizing it could no longer move its legs. It attempted to take another step, and plummeted onto the floor in a cloud of smoke. Sword drew his blade and drove it deep into the monster's head, leaving nothing but cinders.

I admired his handiwork as Dedede announced the results. "How did you—".

"If there's one thing life with Meta Knight's taught me, it's that every monster has a weak spot." He put his hand on my shoulder. "Thanks, Fluff. I owe ya one."

"No need to thank me," I said. "You finished it off."

"Whatever the case," he replied. "You won, fair and square. Congratulations."

He walked out of the stadium to meet his friend and brother. Dedede was back on the mic.

"Congratulations! You have advanced to the final round!"

The crowd erupted into whispers and gasps. I assumed they were asking the same question I was. What final round? "Wait a minute," I said, raising a felt eyebrow. "Who exactly am I facing?"

Dedede laughed, and a feeling of dread came over me. "Why, who else? Hailing from the planet of Pop Star, Dreamland's own… Meta Knight!"

A smaller door on the far end of the stadium opened. Meta Knight's iron mask revealed nothing but his piercing yellow stare. Is sword, Galaxia, crackled with electricity as he drew it from its sheath. "Prepare yourself, Your Majesty," he said, his eyes shifting to a deep shade emerald green.

I gulped. I'd faced many formidable opponents, from monsters to Yin Yarn the sorcerer himself. But Meta Knight had decades of experience, a weapon of unimaginable power, and the natural abilities of a Pop Star warrior. This would require all my skill, perhaps more than I had to give.

Nevertheless, I was a prince. And I'd been trained to never show fear or uncertainty. I leveled my blade to his height.

"One round. No time limit. The battle ends when a sword leaves a competitor's hand and hits the ground." Waddle Doo raised his sword. "The battle begins… now!"

Meta Knight wastes no time going to work. He charged forward, Galaxia slicing across my chest. I was just barely able to deflect the attack off my own blade, and it cost me any stability I'd had in my stance. He attacked again, grazing my left arm. I unraveled into a tangled ball, rolling across the stadium to escape the onslaught.

I gritted my teeth in pain, a frayed slice in my arm. Meta Knight had unfurled his silver bat wings, gliding a few feet above the ground toward me. _C'mon, idiot,_ I told myself. _This is the greatest Star Warrior in the galaxy. You're just a kid born into royalty. You could have brought your guards. Sir Felt or Fleece Knight could have fought for you. Give it up all ready. You can't win._

I stood, prepared to surrender, when I caught a glimpse of Kirby, Sword, Blade, and Glaive in the stands. Kirby held up a large, paper sign. They'd glued the golden thread I gave Sword in the shape of two words, 'Go, Fluff!'. Not 'Prince Fluff' or 'Your Majesty.' Just Fluff. They weren't subjects, or even just allies. These were my friends, and I was grateful to have them. —It was just a stupid poster, but it lifted my spirits. I morphed my uninjured arm into a whip and tied my sword to the end. — _Let's go,_ I thought.

I swung my improvised sword-whip above Meta Knight's head. He rolled out of the air to avoid the blade, leaving him open to attack for just a moment. I forced myself to hold back, however. I had to keep his attention on me. He got to his feet, prepared to end the battle. That's when I struck. I yanked on my whip as hard as I could. Meta Knight hardly had time to turn his head before the pommel of my sword slammed into his back.

He let out a grunt of pain as his wing bent under the force. With a twist of my shoulder, I reassembled my arm and the sword returned to my hand. I leveled it at the center of the Star Warrior's mask.

Meta Knight stared down the blade of my sword. His yellow eyes shifted to a pale blue. "I surrender, Your Majesty." I was surprised to detect a faint hint of pride within his thick accent. —-The crowd roared from the stands, and my friends rushed through the arena doors toward me. For a few moments I could see nothing but arms.

"I didn't think you could do it, Fluff," Sword Knight admitted. "Stars, I hope Meta Knight's okay with this. I don't like him in a bad mood."

Blade laughed, slapping me on the back. For a little guy, he could hit _hard._

"You'd better get back to the Council," Kirby said, smiling. "That's where they're having the awards ceremony."

"Right," I said, sheathing my sword. "And with a little luck, we might fit in some _actual meeting_ before this thing's over."

King Dedede was not in a good mood. He'd obviously counted on Meta Knight's victory, and was in no way prepared to part with the prize money.

"It's alright, Your Majesty," I said to the king. "I managed to make a few trade deals, so Patch Land will be more prosperous than ever. I have no need for your money." Dedede seemed to relax.

"I do, however, have something I'd like to say," I continued. The ruler of Dreamland stepped back, letting me in front of the podium. "For too long a time, my kingdom has remained isolated from the galaxy. With the power bestowed upon me as crown prince, I am pleased to announce that Patch Land will be opening its doors. Kirby of Dreamland has graciously agreed to act as an ambassador, defending the magic sock that serves as a portal between our worlds. May our future be one of new alliances, prosperity, and most importantly, friendship!"

The crowd erupted with applause. From the back, Meta Knight gave me a nod of approval.

I grinned. Sure, the path I'd just chosen wouldn't be easy, but no one could say I was just a crown— not anymore. My kingdom was counting on me, and I would readily fight for Patch Land, with friends at my back, and one hell of a whipping arm at my side.


End file.
